<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reward Earned by DepressingGreenie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445339">Reward Earned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie'>DepressingGreenie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has rescued a handsome prince, and is now getting his reward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AA Stony Server Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reward Earned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt <a href="https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png">"Roleplay”</a> [B3]</p><p>And for day 31 of <a href="https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/">jbbuckybarnes’</a> <a href="https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge">Kinktober 2020 Challange</a>. Prompt: Dressing Up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony gently drops the prince down onto the bed. “There. Safe and sound”</p><p>The prince sits up on the bed, his crown sliding forward on his blond head. “Sir Knight, how might I recompense thou?”</p><p>“Worry not, mine Prince. For I doth not seeketh treasure, gold or fame.” Tony says, resting his hand over his heart.</p><p>“Then what? What doth thou summon? There hath to be some way to recompense thou.” Prince Steven inquires earnestly, reaching out for Tony’s hand.</p><p>“I seek only something thou grant me, something infinitely moe valuable.” Tony says, enveloping the prince’s hand in his own. “I pray thou find me worthy of this gift.”</p><p>“Name it, and it shall be yours.”</p><p>“Thy heart and corporal agent.” He breaths.</p><p>“Sir Knight, those treasures were already yours.”</p><p>Tony raises his hand and caresses the prince’s soft cheek. “Thou sweet thing.” He whispers.</p><p>Steve grabs Tony around the neck and pulls them down onto the bed. “Now! Screw me into this cot so hard I forget any name yet yours.</p><p>“It'll be a pleasure, beloved” Tony laughs, pulling himself back into the fantasy.</p><p>“Leave the armor on, Sir Knight” Prince Steven whispers in his ear.</p><p>“As thou wish”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used an <a href="https://lingojam.com/ModernEnglishtoOldEnglish">Old English translator</a> to help write this fic. (I had originally used a Shakespearean translator, but that was a lot, and a mess, lol)</p><p><b>Translations:</b><br/><i>how might I recompense thou?</i> - How might I repay you?<br/><i>What doth thou summon?</i> - What do you desire?<br/><i>There hath to be some way to recompense thou.</i> - There must be some way to repay you.<br/><i>I seek only something thou grant me</i> - I seek something only you can give me.<br/><i>Infinitely moe valuable.</i> Infinitely more valuable.<br/><i>Thy heart and corporal agent.</i> - Your heart and body.<br/><i>Thou sweet thing.</i> - You sweet thing<br/><i>Screw me into this cot so hard I forget any name yet yours</i> - Screw me into this bed so hard I forgot any name but yours</p><p>~✨~<br/><br/>⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile">my profile</a>.<br/>⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.<br/><br/>~✨~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>